


потому что он и есть свет

by Cromo



Category: H1GHR Music, Kiff Clan, Korean Hip Hop RPF, School Rapper (Korea TV)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Illustrations, Moodboards, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromo/pseuds/Cromo
Relationships: Kim Haon & Lee Byungjae | VINXEN
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	потому что он и есть свет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evil_thing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Светлячок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442397) by [evil_thing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing). 



По мотивам [Светлячок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442397) от [evil_thing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing)


End file.
